The Library
by lilsasami
Summary: Chapter 4 now up!!! sorry it took so long! but school kept me busy! Gohan and Videl get traped in the library with no way out!
1. realizing love

"Just make sure that you watch out for Buffy, she will take your life with her magic if you are not careful" Vegeta said to Gohan as he walked out the door to take Videl to the library for a project, as Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks came over for dinner. "I will but I still don't see why this is such a big deal to you, you know that I could win if I came across her" Gohan replied to a now mad Vegeta. "Well if you do come across her then I hope that you're right" Vegeta told him. Gohan left and headed to the place 2 blocks away from the library to meet Videl.  
  
"Hi Gohan ready to start that history project on the cell games?" Videl asked as they headed to the small very quite library they always used in the past. "Sure am Videl" Gohan said as him and Videl walked to the library. They were in the library for about a half hour, every minute Videl inching her way closer to Gohan. "I think it's time to take a break." Videl said to Gohan. "Okay Videl that's a good idea, I have a snack in my backpack." Gohan told Videl. ~What's he saying a snack that's more like a feast in his dictionary! ~ Videl thought as they headed outside; as they were walking Gohan stopped her, "We can't go outside Videl it started to rain." Gohan told her. "You scared of getting wet Gohan?" "No way it's just that I don't want you to get sick." Gohan said, looking at the shirt she was wearing; it was white. "Okay but lets just go out for a minute I want some fresh air." Videl said. Gohan was trying hard not to blush. "Okay Videl." Gohan said, but as they headed to the door, the library went pitch black. Videl was now hanging on Gohan; she was scared. "What's going on here Gohan?" Videl asked. "I don't know just follow me okay I get us out side so we can see." Gohan told her. "Okay I'll hold on tight." Videl warned him, as he blushed franticly, he was lucky it was dark.  
  
Using his sensitive eyes he guided his way to the door. "Okay I found the door," he said trying to get it open. "Why…Won't…The…Door…Open!" He said. Now angry he used all his strength he had without transforming, but it would not work. "Shit the door won't open." Gohan whispered to himself. "I… CAN'T… GET… THIS… STUPID… DOOR… OPEN!" Gohan said now wanting to go super, knowing that if he did someone would see. "Gohan what's going on?" Videl asked "I don't know but go find everyone get them in the reading room there are no windows and the door will close, this will keep everyone safe. After you do that let me know. Got that Videl?" Gohan commanded her. Videl thought ~Why is he making me do this. ~ Then said "But I don't want to leave you alone, Gohan what if someone attacks while I am away, I've seen you fight and I don't think you would last 5 min. without me." Gohan was now in a very tight spot; he had no choice so he told her "Videl there are some things you don't know about me, that well I just keep to myself. I am the gold fighter, and The Great Saiyaman. And I am the one how defeated Cell not your father." Gohan didn't know why he said all that, it just all came out even he was shocked. Videl mouth dropped thinking that more than likely he was joking. "I know you probably think that I am telling a lie but trust me." Gohan said as he realized why she was being so protective, he finally realized that she loved him, and he felt the same. "Trust me," he said again with passion in his voice and lowered his head and gave her a kiss on the lips for the first time. Videl was speech less; it was their first kiss. When Gohan stopped and stood strait again looking her in the eyes she thought to herself ~WOW! That was unexpected! ~ "Gohan I don't know why but I believe you now I just can't help it." 


	2. buffy's story

Disclaimer: *waits in lab for idea to come* lilsasami: I got it I can own Gohan! *Gets a big pot and put in ingredients* lilsasami: Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice, and now Chemical X! *POOF* lilsasami: Darn! Well I didn't get Gohan but I did get some weird PowerPuff Girls! -_-; *walks back to the lab* Well anyway I don't own DB/Z/GT not even the PowerPuff Girls *sighs*.  
  
A/N: Well sorry about the long time I was having second thoughts about finishing it I didn't get many reviews. But I decided to finish this chapter, I don't know about the rest yet.  
  
  
  
Gohan was in a deep train of thought when Videl came back. "Gohan, I did what you told me to do. But I have some questions, that I would love to know the answers too." Then Videl started thinking of how to fraise the question ~Well first of all I wanna know what's going on here! ~ "Now that no ones around to worry I can tell you Videl." Gohan said shocked to hear what she said next. "Tell me what Gohan?" "You just said that you wanted to know what was going on here and I said that I could tell you now that people aren't around to worry." Gohan said apologetically. "I didn't say that out loud Gohan, what going on how can you read my mind." Videl said shocked. "I have no clue but I'll get to the bottom of this later. Right now I think you should know what's going on who we are up against and the task at hand." Gohan said trying to change the subject he knew perfectly well what was going on it was the bond his mother touched on this before but was too scared to admit anything.  
  
"Gohan what's going on here then," Videl asked. "Well first of all she is from the planet Vegeta. And," Gohan was cut off in mid sentence. "Planet Vegeta what I never herd of that, what are you talking about. Isn't that the name of that rich person Bulma's husband? If I'm not mistaken it is!" "Well," Gohan said with his hand behind his head. "Yes it is and well it is his home plan" Gohan was cut off again. "Home Planet? Gohan you mean to tell me that he's an alien!" Videl said shocked. Gohan put his hand behind his head and laughed slightly, then said "Yeah that's right, and so is my dad they are from the same planet. Vegeta was the prince of the planet. But Buffy was not a normal person she was a magician, a very powerful one. She would always try to take over the planet. She once tried to kill Vegeta and his father. They just barley escaped. But Buffy did not get to take over. The day before the planet was blown up by Frieza." By this time Videl was so shocked she couldn't speak so Gohan continued. "Buffy escaped the blast and somehow found Vegeta here. Since she came here she has been obsessed with finding him. So every time we go somewhere we have to look out for her and I think we found her. Vegeta told us we have to be very careful if we have to fight her." Videl was able to speak now. "W wh what! What do we do now?  
  
A/N: I know, I know it's not long but I was having serious writers block. ( Well let me know what you think by reviewing please. Please, please, please! *Trails off. Speaking slow, moving a clock in front of you. * You are getting sleepy. You are getting sleepy. *Fall asleep* you will review, you will.  
  
Lol I'm only kidding please don't rush to my house to kill me. *Looks out window franticly, and sees nothing sighs like anyone would find me in this place in the middle of nowhere. No one even knows this state is here. * 


	3. Buffy's Here!

Disclaimer: Wow can this be true? Do I really own DBZ? *Looks frantically around to see animated world* Wow! *Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* *Wakes up from dream because of stupid alarm clack ~I hate those things~ -_-;* AAAWWW man I don't own DB/Z/GT oh well. But I do own 3 Gohan action figures, 1 Chibi Trunks, 1 Krillin, 1 Goku, and 1 Frieza action figures. Lol on with the show!!!!!!!!  
  
"What do we do now?" Videl asked trying to calm down. "Well we have to find her first. Then we can worry about that." Gohan told her before he leaned down to kiss her again. Videl openly accepted his kiss and returned it. But when they heard a bookcase falling they stopped. Looking over they saw a woman 5'9" with floor length blue curly hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a short silver glitter top with black bellbottom pants, and black sandals, holding a staff, which had an odd symbol on it. Gohan looked at her staff and gasped, when he saw that that was the symbol of destruction. It was silver, and it looked like it had a weird arrow pointing to the right, with an A like shape connected to the bottom end of the arrow and the semi strait part of the arrow was the part making it seem like an A the other part of it was connected to the staff. (AN somewhat like this A~ somewhat looked cool when I drew it Lol)  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't a Saiya-jin. But I don't ever remember seeing someone like you. What's you're name anyway?" Buffy said in a sarcastic voice. "Why are you here Buffy? Why?" Gohan said starting to realize that he was being a little too protective. Videl was behind him and he was holding her arm when he heard her wince in pain, and let her go. "I asked you what you name was! Tell me that then I will tell you why I am here." Buffy spat. "My name is Gohan now answer my question." Gohan stated letting out his anger a little. "Well Gohan, I am here because I'm am looking for someone and I think you know were he is." "Where who is" Gohan spat cutting her off. "Why the Prince Vegeta that is! Why don't you tell me were he is and I will let you off easy this time." Buffy spat. Gohan looked more determined then Videl had ever seen him. She was just shocked that shy little Gohan was now ready to fight someone.  
  
"Never!" Gohan spat, harshly to Buffy. Videl was shocked again because she never heard Gohan speak so harshly. "Why you little brat. Why won't you tell me where he is and spare your life?. No wait. I take that back." Buffy said quickly seeing Videl unguarded. She used her staff and magically pulled Videl over to her. Then Buffy continued, "Tell me, and I will not harm the girl!" "NO Gohan don't tell her I can take it please just don't tell her!" Videl shouted to Gohan. "Videl I don't want you to get hurt so." Gohan started but got interrupted but an angry Videl. "No you won't Gohan if you are who you say you are then Get her Gohan! Don't worry about me I'll be fine," Videl told him.  
  
Gohan was getting even angrier by the minuet now and his power was building rapidly. Gohan started to charge at her when he herd Videl cry out in pain. "What are you doing to her, you monster?" Gohan yelled. Buffy replied with a note of amusement in her voice, "Oh didn't I tell you every time you try to attack me your little girlfriend here will be shocked with enough force to render her unconscious. Attack me enough and she will be brought within an inch of her life." Gohan had no clue what to do if he told her where Vegeta was then Vegeta would think he was a coward, if he attacked Videl could die. ~What should I do? Someone please help me! ~ Gohan pleaded. ~Go- Gohan just don't tell her I don't care what she does to me! As long as you keep this world safe. Promise me that Gohan promise! ~  
  
But before Gohan could tell her yes, Buffy cut in with, "Well if you won't tell me I have no choice but to kill her! .. Wait I just might get my answers yet. I will let everyone out and come back to find you again in 1 week. If you don't tell me then she WILL die!" With that Buffy lifted her curse on the library and left with Videl still held tight with her magic.  
  
"NO VIDEL! COME BACK!" Gohan pleaded, but Buffy left without a trace to follow. "What do I do now? Videl is gone and Vegeta was leaving the planet for some special training after he left my house. He didn't even tell me what planet. I just know that he is still trying to become stronger than me." Gohan walked to the reading room. "Alright everyone you can come out now." Gohan called. Everyone sighed and got out. Gohan told them to not ask any questions.  
  
Gohan went home and his mother asked, "Well how did it go with Videl, and that project." "Well mom its bad really bad." Gohan told her, and continued with what happened leaving out minor details about them kissing. Gohan finished his story when all of a sudden he herd Videl's voice, in his head. ~Gohan! Help me! I know were I am come and find me! ~ "Were are you!" Gohan screamed. "GOHAN!" Videl screamed in horror.  
  
  
  
WELL I Finally Got this chapter out! Tell me what you think in a review! And if you do I will give you a nice big piece of CHEESE CAKE! 


	4. Saving Videl

AN: Sorry It took me so long to update but with school and my other fic. It's exhausting! Oh well hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Lilsasami: *turns on computer half way through the set up makes a wish* I wish owned DBZ*Sighs* Computer: *makes a pop up come up saying* Do you truly wish to own DBZ? Yes or Cancel? Lilsasami: *frantically reads pop up and clicks Yes* YES I WANT TO OWN DBZ! Computer: *has another pop up flash saying* YOU REALY THOUGHT I COULD DO THAT HAHAHA!!! IN YOUR DREAMS! Lilsasami: *wakes up from dream* Man that was a weird dream I almost owned DBZ oh well -_-; anyway I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Gohan walked home without knowing what to do. He was trying to figure out how he was just starting to find his true feeling for Videl and now she was taken away from her. He stopped to think for a moment, leaning on a tree. ~How could I have left Videl open to such an attack?! It's all my fault that she's gone. Why did I have to be so fool hearty? I don't even know where they went. Oh well I better get home and let mom know that I'm all right. I don't know why I was walking flying would be MUCH faster. ~ Then he took off into the night to his house.  
  
When he got home 5 hours later he was shocked to find that his mother and brother were watching T.V. about the latest Buffy strike. "Oh Gohan your home good. What have you been doing?" Chi-Chi asked. "Just trying to figure out why Buffy didn't kill me." Gohan told her. Chi-Chi didn't look surprised, so Gohan had to ask why she wasn't more shocked, and she replied, "Because it's all on T.V. Gohan. Buffy has been trying to get in touch with you she Blew up Golden City and has Videl, and using her as her shield; no one dares to attack and hurt Videl. She used her magic I assume, to put a letter on the ground and the police read it on the T.V. and I quote `Gohan meet me at the fourth mountain on the sixth island to the north of the remains of Golden City. If anyone else shows I will hurt the Girl.' So they dare not go themselves." Gohan Ran to the door and Chi-Chi yelled "Gohan! Go save the mother of my future grandchildren!" Gohan stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his mother.  
  
"Why do you say that mom?" Gohan asked shocked.  
  
"Oh a mother's instincts Gohan; a mother can tell these things long before they happen." Chi-Chi said, dreaming of having her long a waited grandchild. She watched as Gohan stared at her, but then as he flew out the door to save Videl.  
  
"I'm gonna have a new big sister, mom?" Goten asked innocently, looking at his mother.  
  
"I know you will Goten, Gohan just doesn't know it yet." Chi-Chi told him and continued to look at the television, and it's lasted occurrences.  
  
**  
  
~I thought that I had 1 week to give her Vegeta. I don't know why she changed her mind! I hope Videl's OK! ~ Gohan thought, as he was powered up to super Saiya-jin 2 and flying at his top speed to get there. (AN: In other words it only took him like 3 min. to get there and it was farther than his fly to school.)  
  
"Buffy, Show Your Self Now!" Gohan yelled, upon his arrival. Gohan looked around; trying to find Videl's ki but his efforts were still in vane. Then Buffy decided to show her ugly face, still hold Videl as her human shield, but she was now covered in blood because so many people tried to attack Buffy and save her. "VIDEL ARE YOU OK?!" Gohan was getting even madder and he wanted to kill Buffy.  
  
"Nice too see you Gohan, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show." Buffy stated calmly  
  
"Well I'm here now so let Videl go NOW!" Gohan demanded.  
  
"I will, she is useless to me now, she was no will to live she thinks you won't save her." Buffy taunted. Seeing Gohan flinch at her words she thought ~everything is going perfectly! ~ Then she dropped Videl.  
  
"NO VIDEL!" Gohan screamed and rushed to her.  
  
~Perfect the second he touches the girl he's mine! ~ Buffy schemed.  
  
Gohan caught Videl in mid air and she was still semi conscious, but the reunion was cut short. Just as Gohan was about to kiss Videl and tell her it was going to be ok, Buffy's magic took over. Gohan was now hers. The collar around his neck was preventing him from using his own free will. Then Gohan passed out from the pain of the collar and Buffy took both him and Videl to her hide out not even close to the place they were now; she took them to her cleverly disguised cloud, ship in the sky.  
  
Gohan and Videl both woke up and saw each other, but could not get near each other. The collar on Gohan neck was preventing him from using his raising his ki above 3 as well as Videl who he just now noticed was wearing one. ~That must be why I couldn't sense her. ~ Gohan thought. Gohan was trying to gather his surrounding but he as he did he realized that both him and Videl were stripped to bare minimums, and he blushed at the site of her.  
  
"Gohan what's wrong why are we here?" she said trying not to blush at his perfectly toned body (AN: who could blame her?? Not me).  
  
"Ah I see you two are awake." Buffy chimed in.  
  
** *** ** ** *** ** *** **  
  
What is Buffy Planning on doing with Gohan and Videl? I know I just decided to make that another chapter! I know I know I waited way too long to get this out but school had been really hectic. Well R and R and when you do I'll Give you whatever kind of food you like the most! I'll give it too you ok just R&R ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. New Attire

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT but I do own this story.  
  
  
  
Buffy stud looking at Gohan and Videl as they realized what they were wearing. "I think I need to change the atoms fear in the room." She said looking and thinking. "First thing you need to know is that if you don't do what you are told, then I will not hesitate to kill you. Second thing is to pay close attention to the first rule. Get it, got it, good. Now for a change in attire." She said and waved her staff, at Videl. Next thing Videl knew she was wearing a black hater top, which ended mid way, with a sliver row of stars at the bottom. She was also wearing a black shiny mini skirt. Black shiny boots 5 inches high, that came up to her knees and black fishnet stockings. She even had big silver hoop earrings that hung half way to her shoulder, a black choker replacing the collar, which also had a silver star, positioned perfectly in the center, several thin sliver chain bracelets on her left arm, and a sliver star band almost identical to the choker on her upper right arm. Her nails were also longer than usual and painted a metallic black.  
  
~What has she DONE I NEVER dress like this! But damn I look good. And Gohan is blushing aaww that's so cute! ~ Videl thought.  
  
Gohan turned a slightly darker shade of red at the site of the now midnight black and sliver dressed beauty standing in front of him. Then Buffy turned her sights on Gohan "Now what to do with you?" she said calmly, then a thought struck her. She gave another wave of her staff and looked at Gohan. Gohan was now dressed in a normal black tank top and black pants that were almost skintight. He had a blue piece of cloth raped wide and thin on his upper left arm, and 2 bracelets on each wrist; a chain and a wide spiked and sold colored bracelet, one silver and one gold. He also wore 2 blue belts; one thinner was than the other and worn normally, the other thick and slanted to the side (kind of like a cowboy has his guns). The collar was also replaced but it was still there, it was now in the shape of a black belt buckle choker. His shoes were black and had silver studded bands over the top of the foot and the back of the heel. One last thing completed his outfit, a necklace. The medallion at the end was the same symbol as the top of Buffy's staff, hanging on a long thick chain that matched the bracelets.  
  
~Man the only thing she didn't change is my hair! Or wait that's the one thing that I can't see, I hope she didn't change it! But at least she has some style. ~ Gohan thought looking at his outfit.  
  
"I hope that you like you new attire. You two will make a great couple. Now I want you go out and DESTROY Red Clay City! And if you don't I will make you pay the collars that you were wearing are still there, and if you disobey me they will cause you much pain." Buffy proclaimed. Gohan and Videl were still looking at each other and with a nod decided they would follow orders. With this said they were let out of the cages they were in and they set out to destroy Red Clay City as ordered.  
  
"Gohan what was Buffy talking about when she said that you were the one that would take charge on the world, but she would change that?" Videl asked as they were flying to Red Clay City. (Hint Hint Hint Flying Videl she doesn't know how to fly)  
  
Gohan thought about what she said but it just wasn't hitting him. The one that would take charge on the world, then it hit him.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
(Trunks saga)  
  
Trunks pulled Gohan over when he was alone. "Gohan there is something I need to tell you." he said.  
  
"What is it Trunks?" Gohan asked.  
  
"One day in the future I can't say when you will have to make a choice." Trunks said.  
  
"What's the big deal? I make choices everyday Trunks." Gohan said.  
  
"Not normal choices like saving the world or running and hiding but Take you power to the next level and destroy the world as we know it, or surrender the world to the villain. Gohan does that make sense?" Trunks asked.  
  
Gohan looked at him strangely and said simply "Trunks I think that you are going mental and that if that actually happened I would lead the world the wrong way. So just drop it."  
  
**End flash back**  
  
"Videl I was suppose to make a big choice but if she had control over me I can't make it." Gohan answered hoping that would do.  
  
Videl eyed him strangely then seeing that he really didn't know what he was talking about dropped the subject. "Gohan how can I FLY? And how can YOU FLY?" she asked Gohan just now realizing what she was doing. Gohan took a deep breath and began to explain everything.  
  
"Well first of all Videl you have to gather all the energy."  
  
**5 minutes later**  
  
"That's how you are flying. Any question?" Gohan said. Videl looked at him and just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah I do," Videl said as a thought struck her, "why can I fly now and not before?"  
  
Gohan thought for a moment and then said, "I guess that when she placed the collar on you it gave you the ability to just do it I don't honestly know."  
  
When they arrived at the city they weren't sure of the approach they were going to take, they were used to saving cities NOT destroying them.  
  
~~  
  
OK, OK, I know I took way too long but to get this out. And for those of you who recognize the outfit Gohan is wearing I got it off another show Yu- Gi-Oh so it's not just your imagination. I'm staring up an e-mail list so anyone who wants me to e-mail them REVIEW and THEN e-mail me JRTsGiddyUpGirl@aol.com ok when you review ill give you your fav. candy! Ok that's it for now. Till next time 3 ya all lilsasami. 


End file.
